


On Condors' Wings

by Daegaer



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Angels, Demons, Drabble, Gen, Historical, Spanish Civil War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-05-17
Updated: 2006-05-17
Packaged: 2020-06-07 18:11:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19474594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daegaer/pseuds/Daegaer
Summary: Guernica was bombed on Monday, 26 April 1937 by the German Condor Legion, at the request of Franco's Nationalists.





	On Condors' Wings

"This really is a lovely part of the world," Aziraphale said, finishing his wine and looking around the square. "We should stay here a while longer."

"I think it's time we moved on," Crowley said, not looking up. "I'm tired of Spain."

"I think we should get involved," Aziraphale said, tight-lipped.

"It's against the rules," Crowley hissed.

"Because you people are so _law-abiding_."

"Your people are sticklers for the rules too," Crowley said unhappily. "Come on. We _have_ to go."

Aziraphale nodded, finally. They left, sorrowful and unseen.

In the distance the planes, heavy-laden, drew ever closer to Guernica.

**Author's Note:**

> Guernica was bombed on Monday, 26 April 1937 by the German Condor Legion, at the request of Franco's Nationalists.


End file.
